shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary Blue
Blue is a swordsman who wanders from Island to Island to challenge other Swordsman. He aims to Acquire all the Legendary Swords. In every single Island he visits he brings Death and Destruction towards the Marines. Appearance He was first seen wearing a dark blue clothing with gloves and shoulder armor. Blue is a tall man with a broad and muscular structure. Personality Relationships Family Little is known about his family background. But it seems like he does have a family and unknown cousins. It would appear that Blue loves and cares for his family as we see flew into a rage and went on a destructive rampage to vent his grief and anger against the pirates. History He was born in Frijj Village, one of the few village in Garuda Island. There since he was a boy, he was trained by an old weapon expert who has great swordsman skills and knowledge including the Lost Legendary Swords. One day during a Celestial Dragon visits on the main city in Garuda, little did the people know in the capital that Frijj village was being attacked by Pirates. These merciless pirates attacked and killed anyone who they set their eyes on. A few children (among them is Blue cousins) has escaped and run towards the capital where they went to ask for the marines help. However upon reaching the capital they were beaten and kicked out as they do not belong there. Two of the children has manage to sneaked inside half dead, One out of those two children who successfully sneaked in went to the Celestial Dragon to ask for help to save their village from pirates. She was shot dead by the Celestial Dragon, not content the celestial dragon walk over this child. During this time Blue was was training in the up mountains when he notices smokes coming from his village. He rushed down to the village only to see his family and friends being slaughtered. Blue rushes to attack the pirates in order to save them however to was too late. His eyes turned with Rage and Anger he draw his sword that was given to him by his master and attack the pirates. Thanks to his training he manage to defeat those pirates easily, despite all his efforts to kill the pirates, it was too late as everyone already in there village was dead. He picked up a shovel and dig graves for everyone in his village but burnt the corpses of those merciless pirates. Upon digging a grave for one of the villager he discovered a treasure box and inside lies a fruit. Sometime after digging all the graves for his village, on a distance he saw a children crawling on the ground. He sprinted towards the child to help him. The child was a friend of his cousin, he was barely surviving but still found some energy to talk despite all his effort making him stop he gave in and listen to what the child has to say. There he learned on what has happen in the capital how his cousins and other children was killed by the marines and celestial dragon. He brought the child in the middle of the village and dug another spot for his body. He payed his respect to his family, friends and to everyone from his village and left carrying his sword. As he walks towards the capital his eyes were once again filled with Rage and Anger. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Little is known about his swordsmanship but it is known that he was trained by a man who is experts when it comes to weapon. Defeating all the pirates on his own using his Buster Swords proves that he his a skilled swordsman. Also his weapon choice is a Large sword that his heavy and hard to control therefore suggest that he his highly skilled. Weapons The weapons name is called Godslayer. It has said in the past that the first wielder of this weapon went around the world and challenge and slayed the "Gods". Endurance Blue seems to have a great endurance as he manage to defeat all the pirate who attack his village all on his own while using a sword that weights 3 times more than his actual weight and not to mention the sword is nearly as tall as him. Male Pirate Swordsman category:male Category:Phoenixs23 Category:Pirate